


【暴卡r18】献身（11/206）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 暴卡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: 11/206还没发就发了12/206，被自己蠢哭_(:з)∠)_





	【暴卡r18】献身（11/206）

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※
> 
> PWP注意，脏车
> 
> if暴乱真的统治了地球（没什么用和正文无关的的if
> 
> 包含：触手、艹尿道 等
> 
> 我要爱死小总裁了，暴乱快敲他，敲他啊！！！
> 
> ※※※※※

Riot是最好的。

最好的共生体，最好的君王，最好的伴侣。一切都是最好的。

Carlton想，现在的社会是他们共同创造出来的，而很大一部分都依仗Riot的强大，他应当报答他的君主的。

于是他将自己当做礼物，献给了Riot。

Carlton将忠于自己的君主，唯一的君主。当Riot第一次化出触手缠在他身上时，他没有拒绝。

于是，这段扭曲却坦然的关系就此发酵。

 

“Riot……”Carlton低声念着他的名字，想要得到更多，“拜托了……呜……”

一条触手探进他的后穴，做着扩张，又有一条触手在前面玩弄着Carlton的乳头，试图把被玩的红肿的乳尖上的乳孔打开。

Carlton喘息着躺在Riot的身体上——共生体把自己化成了一个健壮的男人的形象，当然，阴茎的尺寸也颇为可观——不然怎么去满足Carlton？

Riot对自己的宿主很满意，从前是因为Carlton的想法和自己出奇相似，这是个聪明人，和他的兼容性也很高；而现在则是因为Carlton足够听话，乖巧的淫荡。

没人知道生命基金会的总裁、君王的宿主Carlton是个西装底下没穿内裤，屁股里还夹着共生体的大家伙的荡妇。

“Riot……”Carlton陷入情欲之中，按着他的肩膀坐在他胯上，后穴流出的液体已经顺着白花花的大腿流到床上了，穴口不满的一开一合，希望能吃到更粗的东西。

Riot换了三根触手进去，一根向最深处探索着，一根在敏感点周围不停试探，一根在穴口不断扩张着。

于是Carlton就受不住了，呜呜的叫着，大腿要拧在一起来缓解情欲，被Riot残忍的分的大开。无法自行安慰，Carlton只能乞求他的君主能给他快感和高潮。

“嗯啊……”Carlton蹭着Riot的阴茎，而他也硬的发疼，触手还未收回，便直直操了进去，Carlton叫了一声，是爽的。

“不……太多了……唔啊……”Carlton胡乱摇着头，性器已经足够大了，更何况还有三根不算细的触手。他觉得自己的后穴可能已经被干坏了。

“你很喜欢，Carlton。”Riot说，狠狠朝着敏感点上撞，却又在即将顶上去时改变角度，狠狠擦着敏感点操到深处，没几下，Carlton就开始求饶。

性器不断操进Carlton身体更深处的地方，每当他以为已经到了极限时，Riot却总能操进他更深的地方，让他只能摇头，语无伦次的告饶：“不，不行了……嗯……放过我……太深了……”

Riot舔去Carlton眼角的泪水，在他的胸膛上留下吻痕——是咬上去的，这次他没有再像个打桩机一样动作，而是开始浅入浅出，仅仅刚要触碰到敏感点便迅速退出，不紧不慢的抽插着。

Carlton在此时已然受不了Riot“温柔”的动作了，他希望能快点到达高潮，让他爽，而不是像现在这样残忍的挣扎在快感边缘，他几乎要哭出来了。

“拜托，Riot，拜托……”他的声音颤颤巍巍，几乎要抖成筛子，坐在Riot身上向他的君主、他的信仰求欢，放开自己的身体，任由强大的共生体采撷。

Riot用自己的嘴堵住了Carlton的嘴，看着Carlton潮红的脸色和颤抖的幅度越来越大的身体，终于大发慈悲的放过了他，再次进入时狠狠撞在的敏感点上，Carlton一颤，直接被带上了高潮。

Carlton射了出来，而Riot却并没有停止动作，反而更加用力的操干着可怜的高潮期都不能安稳度过的小总裁，逼着他的身体延长高潮期。

这种过度的快感无疑是痛苦的，但一旦这种痛苦加了“Riot给予的”这样的形容，那么Carlton便觉得一切都是值得的。

享用着射精时不停缩着后穴的Carlton的君主满意的亲了亲他，并放换了动作，可进入的深度却并没有改变。

高潮之后的一切都变得那么让人想要尖叫。Carlton觉得他的身体现在敏感至极，Riot的任何一点触碰都会让他陷入快感的牢笼中。

“唔啊……哈……快、操我……”Carlton胡乱说着什么，呻吟声和喘息声混杂在一起，Riot不需要去细细分辨。他的宿主分泌出的激素里包含着大量的、象征快乐的部分，他甚至在向Riot乞求更多。

他淫荡的宿主啊。

Riot不需要感叹之类的情绪，他只要足够强大，便会有人主动献身给他——比如他这位视他若神明的小宿主，甚至作为人类能够接受共生体这种生物的可怕的总裁Carlton——当然，这个“可怕”是相对人类而言的。

“哈啊……”Carlton喘息着，双腿软软的搭在Riot身上，上半身也靠在他的身上，头枕在Riot的肩膀上，整个人就好像被玩坏了的布娃娃一样。

而他的后穴还在夹着Riot的性器，贪婪的渴求更多，淫水不自知的流了满腿，混合着精液黏在大腿里侧，看上去放纵情欲，淫靡无比。

Riot不得不感叹自己怎么看上了他妈这么淫荡的一个婊子，而Carlton只会红着眼眶反驳他自己不是婊子，是也只是Riot一个人的——好吧，好吧。

Carlton总希望自己能够把Riot“榨干”，可惜几天之后才终于能扶着墙走路的人总是被干的神志不清哭着喊哥哥喊爸爸喊老公求饶的人，而不是他的神明。

Riot又操了进去，连同触手一起顶在了那块软肉上，而就在Carlton尖叫着想要射精时，细长的触手迅速从尿道口伸了进去，堵住了他——

“咿呀！”精液在性器之中无法发泄甚至被迫逆流的感觉简直要逼疯了Carlton，那是种纯粹的痛楚，是如同全身被一点点的用火柴灼烧至尽一样的痛苦，甚至盖过了快感。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！不行，让我射！让我射……啊……”Carlton疼出了眼泪，而那根触手在尿道中不停快速的抽插着，竟然逐渐让他感受到了快意，并更加渴望释放。

尿道中的触手和身后的性器同进同出，让Carlton有了一种自己被串在什么上不停抽插的错觉。前端触手快速捅到最深处，而后穴的性器狠狠抵在敏感点上射了出来，巨大的刺激直接让Carlton再次达到高潮。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”他惊叫着射了精，昏倒在Riot怀中。

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
> 这里兮九，叫我九九就好。
> 
> 第一次尝试pwp，果然写的太糟糕了
> 
> 我给暴卡tag的黄暴率抹黑了orz
> 
> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
